As a tool for collecting information disclosed on the Internet, a crawler tool is known. The crawler tool crawls homepages on the Internet, and stores content thereof in units of a uniform resource locator (URL), that is, in units of a page. Developed is a technique of extracting, from the content of the homepages, data used for an item in a layout form desired by a user to generate integrated data, and outputting the integrated data in accordance with the layout form. Additionally, developed is a technique of extracting data again when a blank column remains in a data input part on the layout form.
Also developed is a technique of acquiring data corresponding to structure information designated in advance from structured data that is structured using the structure information, and arranging the data in a template. Additionally, developed is a technique of transmitting information related to supplement of data when at least part of the data corresponding to the structure information is not present.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-169836
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-282114
However, for example, even when the data is extracted again while changing an extraction condition or information related to supplement of data is transmitted, desired data corresponding to the layout form or a column of the template is not obtained in some cases. Thus, in a case of generating a document using the acquired data, it is difficult to generate a document lacking little data, that is, little information.